Doctor Strange (Classic)
Summary The narcissistic surgeon Stephen Strange '''lost the use of his hands in an accident. Humbled and alone, he was taken under the tutelage of the Tibetan immortal, the Ancient One. Now, as the Marvel Universe's sorcerer supreme, he fights all the demons and eldritch horrors that no other hero can withstand. Powers and Stats Tiering System:' '''4-B+'. At least 3-A, up to High 2-A with Artifacts and Spells. Name: Stephen Strange Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely 40s - 60s). Several thousands of years old factoring in time travel. Classification: Human, Sorceror Supreme of the Earth dimension Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Flight, Mastery of Many Forms of Magic including ones he developed himself, Supernatural Senses, Telepathy (Both offensive and defensive), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Intangibility, Time Manipulation (Can slow, accelerate and loop time), Time Reversal (On a universal scale with the Cosmic Wheel of Change), Time Stop, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel and Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (can affect laws of reality and concepts such as direction, dimensionality, mind etc inside Null Space), Reality Warping, Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification (temporarily nullified Borgo's (Silver Surfer clone) power cosmic and Modred's powers), Power Absorption (has absorbed powers of Arioch, Shadowqueen, Shuma-Gorath etc), Can survive in outer space, void and other hostile environments, Is immune to any diseases and does not age due to making a pact with Death, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Regenerated from death after both Dormammu and Strange shattered each others essence across multiple realms), Can create forcefields, Black Hole creation (trasnmuted Stygyro to a supernova which collapsed into a Black Hole ), Psychometry, Can travel between universes, Shapeshifting, Can summon many powerful cosmic beings and their power, Necromancy, Possession, Energy and Matter Manipulation, Energy and Life-Force Absorption, Transmutation, Automatic defenses, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (resisted Dormammu's void attack which erased Eternity , can exist in a void outside of Space-Time ), Resistance to Fire and Heat Manipulation, Resistance High-Tier Reality Warping from beings as strong as The In-Betweener, Resistance to Illusions/Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Sealing, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (resisted Stygyro's attempt to turn Strange into a 2-D character ) Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (In the dimension of unreality, he easily defeated clone versions of The Hulk and Namor, and was capable of fighting against Stygyro, causing his star-form to go supernova and hurling the resulting black hole into the Wheel of Change. Fought back against Borgo, a perfect clone of the Silver Surfer, redirecting his power cosmic back at him and briefly restraining him with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Even when weakened and before becoming Surcerer Supreme by absorbing the Ancient One's power, he was capable of fending off hordes of Mindless Ones, who are strong enough to endanger the Hulk). At least Universe level (Through an ancient ritual, Doctor Strange is capable of tapping into the lifeforce of others and wielding the power of elemental life itself, which is described as "an infinite totality beautiful beyond comprehension", enough to make the whole Universe tremble and shape its entirety), up to High Multiverse level+ '''with Artifacts and Spells (Capable of channeling the power of, and summoning Cosmic Entities such as Lord Chaos and Master Order, having done so in order to overwhelm and imprison The In-Betweener, and can unite with Eternity himself. Could forcibly merge himself with the demon Arioch - who claimed to be "not even finite" and completely dwarfed Mephisto and Satannish in power and scope, rendering them akin to "mice in a great temple" - allowing him to fight evenly against Shuma-Gorath. Temporarily achieved a balance of power against The Infinity Gauntlet by using the combined power of every single magical artifact in his possession) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Comparable to the Ancient One, who reacted to Umar's Bolt of Bedevilment, was sent to the edge of the universe by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet and returned within seconds). Omnipresent when merged with Death or Eternity. Lifting Strength:''' '''Peak human Striking Strength:''' '''Street Class (Stated to have greatly developed both his muscle power and fighting skills as part of his sorcerer training, and could skillfully fight against a group of mind-controlled thugs before being overwhelmed by numerical advantage), far higher through certain Artifacts and Magic Durability:''' '''Street level physically (Capable of enduring beatings from physically comparable opponents, such as replicas or alternate versions of himself, and didn't receive any notable damage after being knocked out by a lead pipe to the head). At least Solar System level+ with Forcefields (The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak defended his physical body from a supernova at point-blank range. Can protect himself against the power of comparable enemies, such as The Demon and Baron Mordo, and hold back the power cosmic of Borgo, a perfect clone of the Silver Surfer created out of the latter's own energy. His invisible, automatic shields can protect him from Voltorg's atomic lightning, which was claimed by Yandroth to have the power to "hurl stars from their paths", only leaving him stunned due to the impact of the blast). Up to High Multiverse level+ with certain Artifacts and Spells (Capable of uniting his being with Eternity through the Eye of Agamotto, and vastly increase his magical abilities by merging with, or drawing power from beings as powerful as Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. Capable of imbuing his magic with the power of Cosmic Entities such as Lord Chaos and Master Order, allowing him to stand up to, and even overwhelm the likes of The In-Betweener) Stamina:''' Extremely high. (Possesses vast reserves of magical power, and is capable of fighting for days on end and while being on the receiving end of several attempts at striking down his sanity. Over 48 hours of fighting in Hell without stopping, and then was almost completely exhausted, but even so it had enough forces that would destroy the moon.) Range:' Standard melee range. High Multiversal+ with magic (Crossed an infinite number of dimensions by using Mordo's power) '''Standard Equipment:' Many magic artifacts, such as the Eye of Agamotto, which draws power from the cosmic being of the same name and can pierce through any illusion, gives him massively upgraded senses, open dimensional portals, and many other effects. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (he can fly without it, but using the cloak doesn't consume any energy) He can also control the cloak remotely, like Surfer does with his board. The Wand of Watoomb, which can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly, or banish others to the far reaches of the universe, and the Ring of Full Power, which allows him to access all of his power while in his astral form. Has the Soul Gem, but will virtually never use it. The Purple Gem. Intelligence:''' Genius. The most powerful sorcerer in the universe, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every form of magic in existence, the leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in HtH combat, a vast amount of experience battling nearly every conceivable type of foe. '''Weaknesses: Weaker without his artifacts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Crimson Bands of Cytorrak: This spell draws power from the god Cytorrak (the same entity that empowers Juggernaut). It creates a series of red rings (that can also take the form of a sphere) that home in on, bind, and constrict an opponent. This can easily hold Class 100 characters. * Power steal: Doctor Strange is an expert at stealing powers from others, he has even been able to drain the complete power of strong reality warpers. * Astral form: By separating his spirit from his body, he can fight as a spirit, gaining permanent intangibility, invisibility (except to magic - sensitive methods of detection) and the ability to possess others. However, his physical body becomes vulnerable while doing this. * The Images of Ikonn: A spell that reaches into an opponent's mind and confronts them with their own worst fears, regrets, and all other buried negative emotions. Was effective against Galactus. * Shield of the Seraphim: A powerful magical shield that can be used to amplify Doctor Strange's defenses. * Montessi Formula: An anti-vampire spell. Works by changing the laws of physics to make it impossible for vampires to exist anywhere in the universe. * The Seal of Morpheus: Sends an opponent into an eternal sleep. * Avatar of Eternity: Strange's most powerful technique. It requires a bit of meditation, but he can temporarily bind himself to the abstract being Eternity, the embodiment of all space throughout the universe. With this, he was able to defeat the abstract being Mistress Death'.' Note: This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of Doctor Strange at the height of his powers, not the current extremely depowered version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.